Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.3\overline{49} = {?}}$
Solution: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 349.4949...\\ 10x &= 3.4949...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 346}$ ${x = \dfrac{346}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{173}{495}} $